A terrifying encounter
by awesomenesshasar
Summary: One-shot for Alisi Thorndyke! Why was he acting so strange? What was happening to him? After noticing Bill has been acting strange for a while, Mabel decides to investigate, only to find herself in a terrifyingly realistic situation. MaBill. Rated T for dark themes. I don't own cover-art.


A/N: This was a request from Alisi Thorndyke! This is WAAAY overdue. I have no excuse, and I'm sorry it's late. Here you go, girl! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or the idea for this one-shot.

* * *

It had been several months after Mabel and Bill had married, and over a year since he had gone full human. During that time, they had almost completely reformed him, having his almost evil part separated, and kept away from them. Though, something had been a bit off about him lately. The way he had sometimes acted up, seeming to be a bit more aggressive, or having a rather snarky attitude for certain topics. It wasn't exactly like himself. It was slightly unnerving, but she passed it off as his getting used to their new life. But as the days rolled on, he seemed to act up more, and this worried her more. Things changed even more on one night in particular.

Laying in bed next to him, she sighed to herself, wondering about his odd behavior. It was certainly strange, and had left her with more questions than answers. Sure, he was usually a mystery wrapped in an enigma, but this seemed ridiculous. Maybe she could confront him about it tomorrow, but now, she needed to sleep. She soon fell asleep, and when she woke up, she felt freezing cold. Shivering, she tried to pull the covers over her, only to find they weren't there. Groaning, she turned over to take them from Bill, only to see he wasn't there. The blankets were curled up in a small wad, and Mabel figured he probably got up to get some water or go to the bathroom. She was about to go back to sleep when she let out a short breath, and saw it in the air.

Gasping, she realized that it was so cold, that now she could see her breath. After closing her eyes for just a moment, she opened them, felt the blanket on her, and his hand gently stroking her cheek, lulling her back to sleep before she could ask him anything. In the morning, he had disappeared again. She got up, though, and stretched, feeling more groggy than usual. She came into the kitchen, and found Bill sitting in one of the chairs, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hey, how are you doing, darling?" He almost purred in a sultry tone, hugging her from behind. She wanted to brush him off, but felt comfortable in his arms, so she let him hold her there.

"Mmmmm..." Mabel mumbled in reply, swaying gently from side to side. He kissed her cheek, and sat back down, resuming his cup. Feeling a bit better, she leaned against the counter.

"Hey, Bill, what were you doing out of bed last night?" She asked. He seemed to tense up at the question, before resuming his relaxed position. Shrugging, he replied;

"I was just going to the bathroom. Nothing else." She gave a small frown before she asked;

"Well, do you know why it was so cold? I could see my breath in there." He shook his head.

"You were probably just dreaming. Maybe you need a bit more sleep, you know?" He suggested, and she felt her eyes get heavier, staggering forward, only to fall to the floor. Bill picked her up, and gently set her on the couch before she fell asleep. After he was sure she wasn't awake, Bill gave a scowl, and stepped down the stairs to the basement, making sure to lock the door behind him.

* * *

The next time she woke up, Mabel found it was extremely cold again. She could see her breath. Looking around cautiously, she got off the couch, and heard loud thumps coming from the basement. She was surprised to hear this, and came over to the basement door. Jiggling the doorknob, she found it was locked. She banged on the door a few times, and called his name frantically.

"Bill! Bill, open up!" She shouted, and hit herself against the door a few times. The loud thumps eventually stopped, and she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door clicked open, and Bill came out, looking irritated and upset. Mabel was taken aback at his scowl.

"What?" He growled angrily. Mabel gulped nervously, before replying nervously;

"I-I was j-just worried. I heard some weird noises come from the basement, and I just wanted to know if you were ok." Bill gave an irritated sigh.

"It was noting. Just... go back to sleep." Mabel was about to protest when she saw his glare and he growled;

_"Now." _

Nodding nervously, she quickly left the room, and climbed into bed. Why was he acting this way? What was going on with him? She was more than sure there was something in the basement, but what? Was it making him act this way? How could she help? These thoughts came to her, and she decided she would have to find out the next time she'd heard the sounds in the basement. She needed to help him as soon as possible.

* * *

The next few days seemed to be normal, Bill had stopped acting strange, and she hadn't heard any noises come from the basement. When she woke up, she found he got into his normal routine, and everything was fine. She found it was a little odd everything had stopped so suddenly. Not that she was complaining, Mabel just found it was a bit weird that he was his normal self so suddenly.

After she had said good night to him, and she situated herself in bed she closed her eyes. When she closed them, she felt strange. She felt as though she were sleeping, but it also felt like she wasn't, if that made any sense. She thought it was sleep paralysis, or just a dream, but then she felt even stranger. She felt like someone was picking her up, and she was being carried somewhere else. All of a sudden, she opened her eyes, and felt like she was floating.

Looking around, she saw smooth glass walls around her, and she was in a deep blue liquid. She could breath fine, but found her ankle chained to a rather large weight. She let out a scream, only to have the liquid enter her mouth. She cringed from the taste, it was like laundry detergent mixed with rancid vinegar. She tried to spit it out, but more of it came in. She then saw Bill walk up to the glass, clapping very slowly. She screamed for him to help her, not caring about the foul taste. He only smirked and floated upward, coming to eye level with her.

"How are you doing, Shooting Star?" He asked, she replied by pounding against the glass, trying to break it, or get him to let her out. He only turned away and walked away from her, going over to a strange-looking panel of buttons and dials. She watched on fearfully as he pressed a few and the water changed around her, from dark green, to light pink, to gold yellow, and to dusty lavender. It changed how she felt in each liquid, too. It changed to a dreadful feeling, a lustful feeling, an anxious feeling, and to a cheerful feeling. Bill turned one more dial, causing it to turn a blood-red. She immediately felt a burning sensation in her chest, and let out a scream of pain, clutching her chest, and curling up.

The pain continued, until she became unconscious, her body floating in the liquid. Bill pressed another button that caused a part of the glass to slide open, causing the liquid to slowly trickle out. Mabel remained floating though, her eyes glowing a bright yellow, before he unlocked the chain from her ankle, and he waited for her to come to. slowly, she took a step forward, her eyes still glowing, and came towards him before she was right in front of him. Her eyes topped glowing yellow, and instead her pupils had changed to a vibrant yellow. Grinning, she gave him a long passionate kiss that he returned, feeling a strange passion come over him as he gently let his fingers trail down her back, and massage her. She reciprocated, and let her hands trace patterns on his back.

They soon departed from the kiss, and he gently growled;

"Why don't you stay with me? It'd be lovely, wouldn't it? Do you promise that you'll stay with me?" She gave a nod, and gave another kiss. He smiled at her agreeing, and softly whispered;

"You shouldn't make a deal with devil."

* * *

Screaming, Mabel shot up in bed. Looking around, she found a groggy Bill waking up, and she was still in her bed. Everything was normal, and she let out a sigh of relief, before she realized she was crying. That nightmare was all too real, and it left her shaking. Bill gently laid a hand on her shoulder, and she tensed up, yelling;

"Don't touch me!" Bill complied, and she wiped away a few tears, breathing heavily. She shuddered, and laid back down, trying to forget about it.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked softly, her nodding in response.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head, before replying;

"I just want to forget about it."

Bill sighed, and laid back down, wrapping his arms around her. She soon calmed down and fell asleep. Bill came closer to her, a smirk now coming to him. Soon, very soon, her nightmare would come true. Then no one else would have her, no one else could touch her. She would be his, only his, no one else's. He pulled her closer to him, before whispering softly;

"Mine, all _mine_."


End file.
